


Inktober 2019

by SaCarroll1691



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691





	1. Day 1 Part 1: Doll

Touch your fingertips. I watch you breathe anything to remember who I use to be. I’m everyone’s doll. I follow where I’m pulled. I beam under your praise. Tell me how to dress. Tell me who to be. Cut into my plastic, I don’t know how to bleed. I was bled dry. I sold my soul to the lowest bidder in exchange for temporary peace and permanent perfection. I’m everyone’s doll. I do as I’m told. It doesn’t really matter because I have no soul.


	2. Day 1 Part 2: Doll

She woke up again covered in sweat with a scream dying on her lips. Arms reached for her, she let herself fall into them. “The same nightmare again?” 

“It was a little different this time.” She brushed red hair out of her eyes. 

“Tell me about?” Blue eyes stared into green. 

“I was under the spell like normal but this time I was an actual doll. When the music box was wound up so was I and I had joints like a doll too. Sometimes I even had strings that he could pull. It always seems so real. I’m so terrified he is going to come back and all of this will go away.”

“Zelda, I would never let him hurt you again. You know that.”

“Yes my Queen.” 

“Stop it Zelda. You’re not just some subject to me and you know it. You’re my everything.” Lilith looked into Zelda’s eyes. 

“I love you, Lilith.” 

“And I love you, Zelda. No one will hurt you or your family ever again as long as I’m around.” Lilith pressed her lips to Zelda’s. 

When Lilith kisses Zelda it was like life flowed back into her and all her fears dissipated. Zelda bit down gently on Lilith’s bottom lip and Lilith moaned into Zelda’s mouth. Lilith ran her tongue across Zelda’s teeth before both tongues fought for dominance. Lilith rolled on top of Zelda and rolling her hips against Zelda causing Zelda to moan. Lilith snapped and just like that both women were naked. Lilith attacked Zelda’s breast sucking on a pink nipple while rolling the other between her fingers. Zelda arched into Lilith’s touch. Lilith slowly peppered kisses down Zelda’s body as she made her way to where Zelda needed her most. Lilith ran her tongue through Zelda’s wet folds. “Fuck...Lilith...” 

Lilith peaked up at Zelda smirking. “Wipe that smirk off your face and continue please.” 

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Lilith smiled as she sucked Zelda’s clit into her mouth. She pushed one finger into Zelda and waited then pushed in another. Zelda moaned her back arching into Lilith’s touch. Lilith swirled her tongue against Zelda’s clit while pushing in and out slowly increasing her pace. She felt Zelda start to clinch around her fingers. Zelda came with Lilith’s name as reverent on her lips as a prayer. Lilith held Zelda as she came down from her high. 

“You Zelda Phiona Spellman are no ones doll.”


	3. Day 2 Part 1: Wings

She dreamed of wings they shined like pearl in the daylight. Sometimes they were golden. They were warm sheltering her from the rain and snow. They held her in her sleep. She looked in the river and she was gorgeous her wings reflected in her beautiful ocean eyes. 

This is always when the dream changes. She screams no but no one listens or if they do they pretend they can’t hear a thing. The false god rips her garden away and her wings. The false god throws her out. Then she meets “him” and he lost his wings to. He has physical wounds though that never heal. He knows all her wounds are emotional and he knows how to turn the knife just right. He keeps her on a leash for centuries holding rewards just out of reach. She thought it was love for awhile and then she just wanted the reward. 

Warmth surrounds her just as she feels herself sinking back into his hold. The warmth pulls her out of her nightmares. The warmth is all red hair and limbs. 

“Bad dream again?” Zelda hums into Lilith’s neck. 

“Yes.” 

“Want to talk about it?” 

“I miss my wings.”


	4. Day 2 Part 2: Wings

She use to know how to fly that was before broken bones.   
Trapped in a hurricane forgotten the art of taking off. Bogged down in this wind and rain feels like drowning. She reached for someone and they freed her but with freedom she lost her wings.


	5. Day 3: Curse

This isn’t some blessing but not exactly a curse. If you stop maybe we can shift this into reverse. I’m following you along like I’m stuck under a spell. I just wish you would pay attention to me. I guess I just ask for too much. This isn’t some blessing it’s my own curse.


	6. Day 3: Part 2

When was the first time she dreamed about red hair and green eyes? She can’t remember now it happened every single night. At first she was so sure this was a curse some payback for something she had done, someone she had wronged. It couldn’t possibly be anything more than some passing attraction. Zelda Spellman was a powerful witch and she was beautiful so of course Lilith was attracted to that. Who wouldn’t be? 

That woman put a curse on me she woke up grumbling to herself for the fourth time so far this week. Why else would I dream about dark locks and blue eyes? I would never in a million years be attracted to Mary Wardwell.


	7. Day 4: Wicked

Those wicked eyes got me feeling something I shouldn’t. Those exquisite words got me falling fast when I swore I couldn’t. I was some stupid joke to you. Some little girl to abuse. I will never again let my walls down and let someone in. You win. If this is what you wanted to happen, you win.


	8. Day 5: Part 1

I’ll put on a smile and I’ll take my medicine like a good little robot. I’ll stop letting them in just so they can break me wide-open. I’m layering my mask in all the pretty colors but all I see is blue. I’ll tell you to go and that I will be alright with my pretty mask in place. As soon as your gone all the tears I have been holding back will take their place.


	9. Day 5: Part 2 Mask

“Missy are you alright?”

“Fine, Doctor.” She smiled going back to playing the piano. 

“Nardole said you didn’t seem like yourself today.”

“Did he? That’s unusual. Maybe I didn’t threaten him enough as usual.” 

“No, I’m sure that wasn’t it. Well I have a class to get to if you need me.”

“I know where you are yes.” Missy went back to playing ignoring the Doctor. 

When the Doctor left and everything became quiet Missy let down her mask and let the tears she had been hiding go. She didn’t know how she could handle a thousand years in this vault with nothing but her thoughts. Every act she ever committed, every torture she has endured and every thought she had now of dying. As long as she could keep her mask together just maybe she could get by.


	10. Day 6 : Familiar

You’re familiar to me, you keep coming back to me in my dreams. I chase after you just waiting to breathe. The room shakes and I wonder if I will ever be free. I’m leaving it all on the line for you just waiting and hoping you’ll find me. Is it the ending or the chase...I have quite forgotten. You’re familiar to me, always stuck in my dreams. I’m reaching to just feel your fingertips. I’m reaching just hoping to be able to breathe. I’m crawling with bruises on my knees just trying to get free. Please come back for me.


	11. Day 7: Spell

I don’t need you or this spell you keep me under. I don’t love you just the idea of us together. I’m black and blue but my heart is the only thing broken. This is never about you it’s always about me. Next time I’m going to stay hidden. You can shout but even these walls can’t hear the echos. Round and round your words go. Drop this spell and set me free.


	12. Day 8: Hunter

Never the hunter always the prey. I believed you cared but you can’t see past your own reflection. I’m trapped in your game; you pull the strings to watch me dance to your song. I keep going over and over where this went wrong.


	13. Day 14: Horns

I thought you were an angel the minute I saw your wings but then you turned around. Not a crown but horns placed on your head. I still thought this could work even though delusion fills my face every time I look into the mirror. Every night I will pray to you just hoping that for once my desperation will get through. My fallen angel with horns.


	14. Day 15: Possession

Day 15: Possession 

I was your slave for too long then I ran to him and became his possession. He dressed me up and pulled the strings until I broke free. Then I came crawling back for you to use me. I never get this right anymore.


	15. Day 16: Blood

Day 16: Blood

Would you write your name in blood? Would you tell everyone that my heart is where you belong? I count the days telling myself I am moving on. But you haunt my dreams. I want to take a knife and cut you out of me. Just let me bleed. Just let me leave.


	16. Day 23: Blind

Day 23: Blind 

I’m holding on tightly just waiting for you to go. Waiting on being the punchline to your joke. I’m trying to keep myself hidden behind walls. I just can’t help myself when I have a habit of falls. I try to keep quiet but my truth flows out of my throat. I never wanted to tell you but I was trying not to choke. Maybe I’m blind again behind my rose colored glasses. I just want to know though is there more than this? You say your loyal but is loyalty and love the same thing? Or am I wasting my time waiting on this to end?


End file.
